


Let it Snow

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Quakerider holiday challenge, Robbie's first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: Daisy catches Robbie enjoying his first snow.





	Let it Snow

The day had felt like it would never end for Daisy. Bureaucratic meetings that tested her more than May’s training ever had, a physical that showed her bones weren’t healing as fast as they should be, ending with a snowstorm finally hitting the area making her drive back to base take far too long. All Daisy wanted now was a hot shower, a bowl of popcorn, and a movie that took place on a beach somewhere. Cocoa was the only wintery thing she was willing to accept tonight.

The sight Daisy saw pulling into the base’s parking lot pushed every other thought out of her mind. Robbie Reyes, sitting on the hood of his car, smiling as he watched the snow fall. Not just that little quirk of his lips he sometimes did but a real, genuine smile. One that put dimples in his checks and crinkled the corners of his eyes. Daisy’s heart stopped at the sight of that smile. It looked so foreign on Robbie’s normally stoic face but so natural. Daisy was never sure how she felt about the Rider but in this moment she hated the thing and how it had stolen that smile from him.

Getting out of the car, Daisy cringed at how loud the door was in the silence that came with the snowfall. She walked over to where the Charger was parked, noticing how neither the man nor the car had a single flake of snow on them while everything else in the lot was covered in a blanket of fresh snow. Robbie looked over at her, his smile widening just a little more and Daisy tried to ignore the butterflies that filled her stomach.  
“Hey.”

“Hey yourself Reyes. You’re the last person I expected to see out here.”

She stopped in front of the Charger, hugging herself and wishing she had worn a heavier jacket this morning. Robbie had only his leather jacket on and continued to look just as comfortable in it as he had in the heat of L.A.’s summer. He chuckled softly, a low rumble in his chest that Daisy barely caught before his gaze returned to that eerily bright snow sky and the fat flakes of snow that continued to drift down.

“I’ve never seen snow before. With the way everyone was bitching about it I thought it’d be worse but this is…”  
Robbie trailed off, his brow furrowing for a moment before he shrugged.  
“This is nice.”  
That boyish look of joy on his face said ‘nice’ wasn’t even close to describing what Robbie felt.

“Think you’ll still be out here in fifteen minutes?”  
Robbie answered with a nod before looking over at her, eyebrow raising up in question but saying nothing as he figured he’d find out why she was asking in fifteen minutes. Daisy nodded in return, taking a few steps back from Robbie and the Charger before heading to the base as quickly as she could without falling on her ass.

Her first stop was her room. The hot shower she had been dreaming about earlier was forgotten about as Daisy changed into more comfortable and warmer clothes. She even threw on the hoodie she had borrowed from Robbie and kept forgetting to return to him before grabbing one of the thicker blankets from her bed and tossing that over her shoulder.

Two of the newer trainees were in the kitchen and Daisy exchanged pleasantries with them as she went through cupboards. She filled two travel cups with cocoa, tossing in more mini marshmallows then necessary before making sure the lids were on tight before saying goodnight to the others.

Robbie didn’t look like he had moved an inch by the time Daisy made it back outside but he did move to take the two cups from her as she scrambled up onto the hood of the Charger. The car was warm under her, like Robbie had just gotten back from a long drive even though it had never left the base. And Robbie was equally warm as Daisy scooched closer to him, pulling the blanket from her shoulders and wrapping it around both of them. She pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over her hands as she took one of the cups of hot cocoa back from him.

“You know you don’t have to be out here right?”  
His voice was soft as he broke the silence that had stretched out between them.  
“I know. But you can’t see snow for the first time without some hot chocolate.”  
Daisy leaned into him, nudging Robbie’s arm with her shoulder before taking a sip of her own cocoa.  
“Besides, this is nice. It’s been a while since I’ve just been able to stop and enjoy the moment.”  
Robbie hummed in agreement before the quiet fell over them as gently as the snow did.


End file.
